Wishing On
by Sakata Ri Houjun
Summary: A special wish is made on Tanabata, with surprising results. GaaNaru - yaoi


Title: Wishing On  
Author: Sakata Ri Houjun  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Uh… Gaara's the Kazekage? Is that a spoiler?  
Disclaimer: Ha. Ha. Ha. No.  
Response to: LJ NaruNuggets Challenge #001 Battle of the OTPS, #6 – GaaNaru  
Beta: Munky and Merc

_"That was shallow, cheap, and based solely on hormones. Works for me!"_ - Freakazoid  


* * *

It wasn't surprising that when one blonde shinobi found himself in the chilling cold grip of one of Wind Country's infamous nights while on a routine mission, he sought out the company of the Kazekage. Or rather, he would have if Gaara hadn't found him first en route to his office, ambushing him halfway up the stairs.

Naruto wasn't so much startled by the silent presence of his long-time friend as he was by the simple box that was unceremoniously shoved under his nose. The confusion on his face was blatant even by the usual expressive standard that Naruto displayed, yet he accepted the box, never one to turn down a gift. After all, he had never received many presents as a child while Gaara probably had been given even less, so this sudden exchange was not wholly unwelcome on either's part.

"So what's the occasion?" he asked, turning over the parcel. It was nothing more than a plain box, the present inside sliding around as he flipped it over. It could have very well been a non-descript delivery that needed to be made on behalf of some mission or another, but Naruto knew better. Gaara wouldn't show up without preamble and simply hand it over.

"Tanabata," was the level reply, the seriousness of his voice downplayed by the faint blush that only Naruto, standing as close as he was, could make out in the dim lighting.

For a moment, silence reined between them while Naruto remembered before leaving Konoha that the village was undergoing preparations for the holiday, girls flocking to the branches displayed to offer their hastily written down wishes in hopes that the reunited star-crossed lovers would grant them. Was that festival tonight? Not that he could tell from the dark and empty streets he'd traveled to get here. In a way, Naruto supposed that Wind country wasn't much for such celebrations but he understood the implications of Gaara's gesture. Certainly he wasn't dense enough to misinterpret the symbolism as well. Suddenly the box in his hands, as insubstantial as it was, felt a great deal heavier and an answering blush lifted brightly onto whiskered cheeks. "You didn't have to…"

There was an air of expectancy around Gaara as he tilted his head, gaze still retaining just a sliver of innocence that death and betrayal could not extinguish. Needing no further encouragement, Naruto pulled off the top to the box, eager to see what his red-haired ally could have picked out for him, thoughts swimming with the possibilities of anything from edible treats to something useful on the battlefield like a scroll containing a complex jutsu or a weapon.

His face all but fell once he saw what the box contained before he lifted the slim leather collar from within, holding it up to get a better look. At first, Naruto attempted to smile, thinking surely this wasn't what it appeared to be, yet there came the unmistakable jingle of a gleaming tag, freshly engraved, that proclaimed Naruto as Gaara's property.

As expressive as always, Naruto stared at Gaara as though he'd grown a second head. "You can't be serious."

There was the faintest of movement around Gaara's mouth, almost like he was suppressing the urge to smirk at Naruto's reaction, but it was gone under his mask of indifference, chin lifting slightly. "You don't like it?"

"A dog collar? You expect me to jump for joy? I'm still trying to figure out if this is a fetish thing or a jab at the fact I have a fox inside me."

"Perhaps I was better off to just ignore you tonight, then," Gaara returned stiffly, crossing his arms. "Seeing as how unappreciative you are, I think I should just take my leave." His threat was punctuated with a flare of dark fabric, coat flaring out as he spun on his heel.

In an instant, Naruto was on him, grabbing one arm in a firm grip that spoke volumes. No matter how disappointed or angry he might become, it never altered the strong connection that bound him to Gaara. "Hey, no. The gift is cool. I just didn't understand what you meant by it."

Gaara first gazed at the arm that violated his sphere of personal space before meeting the earnest blue eyes that seemed almost apologetic, though Naruto would never truly lament his reaction because his pride was insurmountable. The look was enough for Gaara to forgive him internally, though. Not that he would admit to the blonde shinobi that he forgave him…yet.

Relieved that he managed to garner Gaara's attention for the moment, Naruto let go of his arm and grinned as he zipped down his jacket to reveal the snug black shirt he wore underneath and the single piece of jewelry he would never remove except to shower or fuck. With his neck exposed from the high collar of his jacket, he reached up and buckled the slender bit of leather snugly, the tag hanging against the hollow of his throat.

"See? Looks good, don't it?"

Gaara reached out, pale fingers sliding over the dark leather, gliding dangerously close to the pulse that seemed restrained now by the collar. "But you don't like it," he pointed out, voice revealing nothing.

Naruto's grin instantly died, lips pursed tightly in what could very well be called a scowl even if he wasn't really put off with Gaara. "So? There's a lot of things I don't like, doesn't mean I'll be a bastard about it."

"True," he conceded, lips once more twitching as though he could smile at any moment. "And it suits you well."

Naruto's flush was dark and immediate, cerulean eyes glancing about in frantic denial. "Yeah well…the minute I leave Wind, it's coming off."

Unrelenting in his absentminded caress, Gaara began to lean towards Naruto, towering over him slightly from his elevated position on a higher step, granting a better angle for what he was about to do. "I don't mind. But you better continue to wear it in my presence, or you'll hurt my feelings. And you won't like what happens when you hurt my feelings."

Breath caught in his throat, Naruto met the intense aquamarine color of Gaara's eyes, transfixed and drowning in the possessive heat that radiated from his gaze alone. "Like what…? What will you do?"

"You don't want to find out," was his soft warning before he closed what sparse distance remained, laying claim anew to Naruto's parted lips. Their shared kisses always held the bite of fire and passion long denied as one sought solace in the presence of the other until breathing became a sacrifice they were willing to make. This was no exception.

Bare seconds had passed before Naruto was left clinging to Gaara, the true implications of the gift made clear to him the instant Gaara pulled away and he was left with the sound of a strangled whimper escaping his leather-encased throat. Okay, so the collar wasn't totally inappropriate, but it was still rather embarrassing for Naruto to be reminded how much he needed Gaara at times.

The second kiss was far more intense and inventive, Naruto's tongue delving in deeply as though he couldn't get enough of the strange spice that the red head always tasted like. When he had kissed Gaara for the first time, he was half afraid that the flavor would be dry and lifeless as the desert itself, but soon enough Naruto had discovered the Kazekage had a distinct flavor that seemed to be a part of the smoldering heat of the desert itself that tingled along his palette.

The moment Naruto attempted to pull at Gaara's concealing coat, he was instantly denied as soft hands rubbed smooth from the sand itself restrained his eager movements. Naruto broke the kiss in confusion, wondering why he was being stopped through a haze of newly awakened lust. The moment he met those burning eyes, made all the more intense by the darkness circling them, he understood what Gaara desired from him.

Without even having to ask, the blonde sank to his knees while Gaara's grip instantly loosened, allowing Naruto the freedom to once more pull at his clothing. Fascinated as always by the frantic motions, he watched as Naruto pushed aside the flaps of his coat, fingers fumbling with the clasps to his pants before his erection was freed, its skin a stark and pale contrast against the dark fabric.

As quickly as it was released, Naruto engulfed the throbbing length into the hot confines of his mouth to suck hungrily, as enthusiastic as always in their coupling. Gaara tilted his head back and let loose a breathy moan that was heard only by the glittering stars overhead, his trembling fingers combing through the tousled blonde spikes.

It was nothing short of mind-blowing how talented Naruto turned out to be with his mouth. He was just as malicious in bringing him off as he was in battle, employing very trick imaginable and then some, and certainly not opposed to using tongue and teeth judiciously to get the desired results.

After a few more moments, Gaara felt Naruto's hands tugging at his hips, trying to guide him to a sitting position. He resisted for just a moment before falling back, reclining against the stairs with the dark sky looming overhead and the enthusiastic blonde between his askew legs. Gaara could feel Naruto's breath hot and tickling against his flesh, his nose brushing against the curling red hair at the base. One hand was firmly holding Gaara's hip down, the other slipping past the loosened pants to stroke against heated skin, occasionally gripping what his mouth could not swallow to stroke in tandem with the movements of his tongue.

Gaara felt as if he could very well lose himself here and now as he melted under the attention lavished, the spine-tingling sensations of sex and affection unlike anything he'd ever experienced before in his previous solitude. When Naruto began bobbing his head, Gaara's world turned up on its ear.

The blonde couldn't help himself when it came to servicing his lover; the spicy musk of his scent invaded his senses and the bitter tang of his flesh sliding against his tongue like some delicate candy. Gaara's skin was baby soft even there and he nicked his teeth carefully against it, humming around the captured organ, feeling it throb in response to the stimulations. His eyes lifted up, catching and meeting Gaara's gaze in the moment where he knew his lover would soon reach his end.

He resisted the urge to smirk the instant Gaara's fingers tightened in his hair and relaxed his throat in preparation as the Kazekage forced his head to move faster. Naruto no longer controlled the pace as Gaara fucked his mouth frantically, too far gone in his passion.

The moment of ejaculation was always a wonder for Naruto to behold; to watch every last one of Gaara's defenses be stripped away as he climaxed and see his expression open and raw, helpless. What Naruto swallowed burned all the way down his throat, that bitter taste of semen tinged with the same spice that Gaara's kisses held. He managed to pull away once those fingers slackened, wiping at the sticky trickle that started to slide down his chin.

He crawled lazily over Gaara's relaxed body, moving to curl up against the redhead's chest like a purring kitten. As the Kazekage's breath began to even out, his aqua eyes cracked open, their color certainly darker even though the possessive light certainly hadn't faded one bit.

"Looks like…my wish came true… And I didn't even…need to use the branch," came Gaara's sated voice, no more than a husky rasp of breath.

Naruto decided it best not to ask.


End file.
